paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Skye (film)
Now, coming into the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki is a film featuring the cutest cockapoo in the history of PAW Patrol, Skye, in her first movie, Team Skye. It will begin on Friday. Summary Skye desires to become an team leader so much that she does extra well on missions. All that work pays off, as Skye is given a chance to prove her worthiness when she trains a group of pups from Katie's shop that have been abandoned. But evil soon rises, as an evil being known as Demona and her pups are trying to take over Adventure Bay. Now it's up to Skye and her team to defeat Demona and protect the universe. Characters *Skye *Inferno *Brawn *Grapple *Demona *Cyclonus *Dirge *Octane *Ryder and the other pups. Songs What You Feel Chapters Prologue One night, Skye was taken into the lookout by Ryder. "Hey Skye", Ryder said, "I just thought I'd say that you've been doing really good on your missions lately. "Really", Skye asked. "Yes", Ryder said, "you successfully rescued Callie from the building when you were first deployed with Marshall, and you helped Alex off the cliff when you were called for backup to help Zuma and Chase." "What's the point of this", Skye asked. "The point is that tomorrow, you're going to find the best pups and make them your own team", Ryder said. As Skye did a backflip, Marshall came in. "Ryder", Chase said, "there's something you should see." "Alright", Ryder said. (Badge Scene Change: Skye's badge) Ryder and Skye then arrived and saw the frozen body of a woman. "What is that", Ryder asked. "We don't know", Chase said, "Zuma found her earlier today, we think it's a demigoddess." "Well let's not thaw her out any more", Ryder said, "I think I like our frozen friend the way she is." "Okay", Chase said, "although it would be nice to see what she's like." As Ryder and the pups left, the woman woke up and grinned evily, and blood started running down Ryder's mouth. "Why are you bleeding Ryder", Chase asked. "I don't know", Ryder said. Ryder and the pups walked away to go to bed, and the woman let out an evil laugh. Chapter One The next day, Ryder took Skye to Katie's to get her a haircut. "I hate haircut day", Skye said. "It's just a haircut", Ryder said. When they got there, Skye noticed a sigh that said "Rescue These Pups". "I think I'd better do the right thing", Skye said. "I don't think that's a good idea", Ryder said, "we don't need any more pups." Skye then made a cute face, which Ryder couldn't resist. "Alright", Ryder said. Ryder and Skye walked in and went to the front desk. "Hey Guys", Katie said, "can I help you?" "I'm here to get Skye groomed", Ryder said, "but can you allow us to adopt those pups?" "Sure", Katie said, "come with me". Katie showed Ryder and Skye, a Dalmatian, husky, and pug. "Now Skye", Katie said, "these pups' names are Inferno, Grapple, and Brawn." "Nice to meet you", Grapple said. "He said it", Inferno said. "I second that", Brawn said. "I think I could like these guys", Skye said. "But we can't keep them at the lookout", Ryder said. "I could start my own team", Skye said. Ryder thought about it and decided it was a good idea. "Okay then", Ryder said, "we'll just design them some equipment and they're ready." "Perfect", Skye said. Skye and Ryder walked home to design the pups' equipment. Chapter Two At the base, Rocky was playing with the woman's body. "You're my little puppet", Rocky said, "dance for me puppet." The woman then caused Rocky to begin dancing. "Help", Rocky said, "my paws are in the air like I just don't care!" Rocky then slipped on a banana peel and broke the ice. "Oops", Rocky said, "looks like the ice broke. Rocky went to get a broom and the woman woke up. "Now the world will fear Demona, the all terrible goddess of song and dance", she said. She climbed out a window and jumped into the sea and swam away. Chapter Three Demona floated up to a pier and walked into a mansion filled with statues and paintings of her. "Greetings my pups", she said, "your master has returned." A cockapoo wearing a cloak walked up with a beagle and a mixed breed pup beside him. "Cyclonus", she said, "did you all miss me?" "We missed you very much master", Cyclonus said, "without your authority I thought we'd be doomed as a species." "I guess Octane and Dirge were a problem", Demona said. "As your most loyal subject I was able to handle them", Cyclonus said. "I'm glad", Demona said, "now to plan the plot I planned before I was sent into that idiot wasteland." "Yes master", the pups said. They walked away to plan their plan. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Skye Category:Works Made By Moose513